blood_futilityfandomcom-20200216-history
Divine Magic
Gotta Have Faith, Divine Casting LastGaspGrimoire.com, 2015 Faith Mystics gain Faith by witnessing what they would interpret as divine intervention or proof of their god, or by actively achieving things in their name. When they slaughter the priest of a rival cult, when they convert a crowd of listeners, when they call out to their god and their fortunes change, when they eat a hallucinogenic mushroom and their god copulates with them while proclaiming their destiny, the Mystic gains d4 Faith. Your Referee will tell you when you’ve gained Faith, don’t be asking for it. When the Mystic does something their god would not approve of or witnesses something which would shake their belief; a commune of the converted found diseased deformed and starved, a call for help which goes unanswered, a nocturnal visit by a creeping hulking thing which whispers terrible secrets of the endless sky into the Mystic’s ear heedless to the invocation of their god, they lose 2d4 Faith. Casting Mystics use the cleric spell progression table and follow the cleric rules for casting. When the spells per day have been exhausted, the Mystic may attempt further pleas to their god with a 3d6 Test of Faith roll, with a penalty equal to the level of the spell. If they suffer a Crisis of Faith or worse, they suffer a 2d4 penalty to Faith in addition to any other effects. Augmenting Spells Mystics can also attempt to amplify their rituals with a Hand of God roll. Bonuses can be applied by sacrificing additional Faith before rolling. The player announces what they want to happen, and the Referee applies penalties accordingly. An effect without penalties would be something like double duration/benefit. Sacrificing for Fun and Profit, regaining faith Mystics can also gain Faith by spending time in ritual worship and/or sacrifice. For every hour spent in this way they must make a Will DC 10 save, with a bonus for every 5cp worth of ritual components/sacrifices spent in worship that hour. If successful they gain d4 Faith, if not they gain nothing and roll on the Divine Disfavor table. Relics Relics work pretty much the same way all Mystic power does, they’re deluded into thinking it helps them do something. Relics can be symbols of religious past, body parts of notable figures, or some weird new thing that the Mystic is convinced came from their god. When they are found the Mystic rolls percentile dice. The result is the Relic’s Sanctity. Relics can be used to replace any number of Faith points or for a bonus up to the Mystic’s level on Hand of God rolls. Some Relics are told to have bestowed certain powers on those that wield them, essentially granting the Mystic a unique ritual which can only be cast using that Relic. Every time the Mystic uses a Relic they have to roll under its Sanctity with a perpetually stacking penalty equal to Faith/bonuses used. If they fail, the Relic is destroyed and they roll on the Inadvertent Iconoclasm table, losing 2d4 Faith in addition to any other effects. | 8